


Your Heart Got Teeth

by Starliss_Ember



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Harry, Angst, Flash did too but it's Flash, Funeral, Harry did some bad shit, I think I was really sad, Mentions of Substance Abuse, So uh Peter has kind of died, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicide, Super angsty, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, after major character death, bad, it's not a happy ending!, mentions of abuse, no happy ending, nobody is happy, nothing is happy, oh I forgot I put suicide in there, very sad times, weird bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliss_Ember/pseuds/Starliss_Ember
Summary: Peter Parker has passed away. Harry and Flash weirdly bond over something extremely unusual.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Your Heart Got Teeth

Harry didn't want to be here.

He didn't want to be anywhere but sulking in his room with a tub of ice cream, shutting the whole world out. 

But, as tempting as that seemed, Harry knew he had to get out of his bed and show up for other people's sake.

He felt uncomfortable, constantly re-adjusting his suit. He was used to dressing up for many events, running a company and all after his dad's unfortunate death, but this time the suit seemed too hot and tight against his body. 

Others noticed his bitter attitude. He constantly snapped at people, even if someone was asking him something as simple as "would you like a drink?"

He's been on edge ever since the death of his best friend.

Who, for a while, was even more than a best friend. 

But Harry took advantage.

He bites his tongue thinking back to the way he had treated Peter.

Pete's wide doe-eyes, his unsteady stance, cornered and quiet, like a scared dog. Harry always got his way with Peter. Peter would only let their bickering go on for ten minutes tops before he eventually gave in to Harry.

And Harry loved it.

Harry knew how much of a sick bastard he was for enjoying his superiority over Peter. Peter was so loyal to Harry, and Harry was scared that if he wasn't dominant enough, his sweet Peter would slip from his grasp. 

He didn't realize how obsessive it had become until he pried on Peter one night, eventually leading to Peter spilling out his true and unmasked emotions towards Harry. 

Harry took it in the worst way possible.

He definitely let Peter know how much it hurt him to know this; to know that Peter didn't enjoy coming over to his house anymore. To know that Peter was talking to a therapist and that therapist insisted that their relationship was toxic. Unhealthy. 

Abusive.

Of course at the time Harry was too stubborn to see it. He thought it was all bullshit. He remembers how he scolded Peter about talking about their relationship without his permission. How he was disappointed that Peter "went behind his back" and "betrayed" him. 

What the hell was he thinking?

After that night, Peter no longer argued with Harry. 

Peter was too scared of letting his boyfriend down. Too scared that Harry would hate him and say more insulting things. Too scared that one day, the possibility of Harry physically hitting him wasn't too far fetched. 

Harry isn't crying.

Harry is far past that point.

He stands above Peter's casket. It's closed. His death was so brutal there were only bits and pieces of him left afterwards.

After his suicide.

Harry thinks back to when they first met.

They were young, and dumb, and free. Harry didn't even think about dating guys at the time, he lived in a very conservative household and was only eight when he met Peter. 

Peter was a scrawny kid with glasses too large for his face, a brain too advanced for third grade, and so many books they probably carried him.

Harry remembers how he went up to Peter during recess. Peter was sitting up against the wall, head in his hands, all curled up. Harry sat down next to him and asked what was wrong.

"Hey, you okay there? You seem sad." He remembers saying.

Peter lifts his head up, eyes darting around before they finally meet Harry's.

"I-I'm alright. It's just..."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" Harry pressed. Peter shakes his head.

"Flash told the other kids I had a disease and they shouldn't play with me."

Harry's brows furrowed. "That's bullshit. Why wouldn't anybody want to play with you?"

Peter looked up at Harry worryingly, "That's a bad word."

Harry grinned. "You're funny," he giggled to Peter.

Peter finally smiled.

"You're nice," Pete said. 

Harry ignored the fact that nobody had ever said that to him. Ever. He was so used to trying to be enough for his parents, somebody acknowledging him in a positive way was unforgettably enduring to him.

Harry swallowed his tears.

He was not going to cry today. It doesn't matter if somebody held him back and split open his fucking insides, he was not going to cry.

"Harry?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Harry turns around to meet the eyes of a man who, as well, seems to feel an immense amount of pain after the death of Peter.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks Flash. Flash takes a couple steps forward to stand next to Harry, his sad eyes not leaving Peter's casket.

"What do you think? I came to mourn the death of a friend," Flash says, then scratches the back of his head, "Err, a kind of friend. Peter didn't like me much, but obviously it's not his fault."

Harry just studies Flash questioningly. Of course, Peter talked about Flash being a dick to him, giving him swirlies in the toilet, shoving him down the stairs, ripping up his homework.

Harry told Peter he was going to beat the shit out of Flash if he didn't stop bullying him.

Peter didn't mention Flash to him again after that, and Harry is starting to think it's because Peter knew Harry wasn't joking. 

And, well, Harry wasn't joking.

Harry wanted the best for Peter, but somehow everything got all screwed up and he ended up putting his boyfriend through hell. Nonetheless, Harry's undying obsession with Peter led him to become violent around people who hurt his boyfriend. 

And Harry was so ready to beat Flash's skull in if he ever laid a single hand on his Peter again.

Flash shifts uncomfortably like he could read Harry's mind.

Good, Harry thought, you should be uncomfortable you son of a bitch bastard. 

"Do you know how much pain you put Peter through?" Harry says harshly. Flash's face heats up and he looks down at his feet.

"Yeah."

"You asshole," Harry turns to Flash, anger flaring through his eyes, "You don't even feel bad do you?"

Flash is about to say something to counter Harry, but he's cut off when Harry grabs the collar of Flash's black dress shirt and pushes him back angrily. 

"You made him suffer so much!" 

Flash's mind is racing. He looks from right to left, but the two are the only ones left in the church. 

"H-Harry hold on-"

"Shut up! Shut up you fucking asshat!" 

Harry's hands move from Flash's shirt to his shoulders, and his grip is crushing. 

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my baby!" Harry says, pushing Flash against a pillar and raising his fist to aim at Flash. 

Before he can throw the first hit, Harry is caught off guard.

"I loved him too!"

Harry stops mid-swing, face visibly flushing. He searches Flash's eyes, as if he'd imagined what Flash said, but it was obvious it wasn't his brain playing tricks on him. Harry swallows hard, then lowers his fist.

"W-what?" he breaths. Flash's lip quivers.

"I-I liked him, okay?"

Harry lets go of Flash's shoulder.

"Enough to call it love?" Harry spits. 

"I don't know!"

"You mean to tell me you don't know if you were in love with my boyfriend or not?" Harry says, anger already lacing his words once again. Flash puts his hands up in front of his face as defense.

"B-but it doesn't matter, okay?" Flash says, "It doesn't matter. He-he loved you, and I k-knew that, so I-" his voice cracks, and Harry notices the tears glossing his eyes. "I did to Peter the only thing I knew would win his attention. I was a dick to him. I made him feel like a worthless piece of shit, and it made me feel better about myself."

Harry lets out a staggered breath and backs up. He laces his fingers into his hair and lets out a shaky sigh.

"Harry? I'm sor-"

"Shut your mouth, Thompson."

Surprisingly, Flash shuts up. Harry looks from Flash, to Pete's casket, back to Flash.

"You loved him?" Harry asks quietly.

Flash hesitates before slowly nodding his head, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"I did too," Harry whispered. "I loved him, and yet-" Harry cuts himself off. 

Flash furrows his brows sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"I'm sorry too Flash." Harry turns around and walks back to the casket. Flash follows behind.

"We both hurt him," Flash says. Harry sighs.

"We're both monsters," Harry replies. They fall silent after that, listening to the distant periodic ticks of a nearby clock. 

After a couple of minutes, Harry speaks up.

"I remember our first date," he says with a sad chuckle. Flash perks his head up at the sudden change of subject, but stays silent for Harry to continue.

"Peter was so nervous. I could tell he took at least an hour trying to figure out what clothes to wear, finally deciding on a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans, with green converses to match. It was adorable. He always liked to have something match in his outfit, whether it's his shirt and his shoes or his hoodie and a bracelet. I always loved that about him."

Harry still wasn't used to referring to Peter in past tense, and his words sounded foreign coming from his lips. Nevertheless, he carried on.

"He was so jittery, which made it easy to tease him for. Every time I teased him, I loved the way he blushed and tried to hide it behind his hoodie sleeves. I mean, he even melted when I winked at him. This kid was vulnerable and I knew it instantly. But that's not where it went bad, actually. There was a point in the beginning of the relationship where I actually gave a fuck about his boundaries," Harry said that last part slightly more aggressively. 

Harry cleared his throat, letting the anger leave his system as quick as it had come. 

"We got milkshakes and shared a fry," Harry continued, "he laughed at my corny jokes, we had some pretty normal conversations, which came easy to us because we had already been friends for years before."

Flash just nods, having been following Harry's words understandingly.

"After that, our relationship skyrocketed," Harry felt something tug in his heart, "we went on dates every week. Sometimes on a picnic, where we'd laugh and cuddle and feed the ducks, then fall asleep in each other's arms after staying up to watch the stars. Other times we went to a carnival, and Peter always got motion sick on the spinney rides-but he didn't care," Harry chuckles, "he enjoyed it anyways. One time I just invited him over, we watched scary movies and I teased him about the way he tensed up during the jump scares, the way he recoiled from the screen and into my arms. He was such a sweetheart," Harry's voice cracks, and Flash notices tears escaping Harry's eyes. 

Harry laughs sadly and sniffles, wiping his eyes. He turns to sit down on a bench, and Flash follows, sitting beside him.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry today..." Harry says sadly. 

Flash swallows hard, now aware of his own tears falling from his face in a steady stream.

"Me too," Flash replies. They look at each other sadly, and Flash nods at Harry as if to tell him he can continue.

"He-he called me one night. It was a cold December night-" Harry clears his throat and wipes his eyes again, "an-and he was so happy. It was so adorable," Harry begins to talk high-pitched, "I don't even remember what he got. A Lego Star Wars set? I can't remember. But he was so excited about it. Of course I didn't tell him how much I actually appreciated him calling me to talk about his new Legos, but I still often think back to that night. One of the last times our relationship was healthy and good."

Harry is about to continue on when he accidentally sobs. He puts his head in his hands as he uncontrollably cries out. 

Flash rubs Harry's shoulder, a knot forming in his throat, but he's determined not to explode in case it makes Harry more sad than he already is.

"I just-oh g-god I miss him s-s-so mu-much-" Harry is ugly crying. Hiccuping in between his phrases, but Flash just nods silently, unsure of what to say.

"H-he-he was so b-beautiful. I miss his soft l-lips, his g-gorgeous brown d-doe eyes-"

Harry turns to cry on Flash's shoulder. Flash allows it.

"I'm sorry Flash-"

Flash cuts him off. "Don't be sorry. It's-" he swallows a sob, "It's hard."

Harry nods into Flash's shoulder. 

"I-um-" Flash clears his throat, "I remember one day in class, I was so confused on one of our assignments. Like hell I was going to ask Peter, the kid I bullied, for help, so I just sat in my desk, staring at my paper. Until... until he asked me if I-um-if I knew what I was doing. I lied and told him I was fine, but he saw past it. He helped me with my work, he taught me how to do it so much better than that dumb teacher did, and I got an A on that assignment."

Harry falls silent, listening to Flash just as Flash had listened to him.

"I thanked him, and he just waved it off. That day-that was the day I knew I was in love with him. It's like no matter what the hell I put him through he was still such a good kid to me, he was still such a sweet boy and I hated it."

Harry lifted his head and nodded. He couldn't exactly relate to Flash, but they were both sharing similar experiences about a boy they both loved. 

Harry begins sharing again, "The first night we fought, I was drunk. I had gotten drunk after a co-worker of mine at the company quit her job. I was so angry, I turned to alcohol as an outlet. Peter wasn't mad. He was just concerned, that's all, asking me to head to bed and put the vodka down."

Harry furrows his brows, hating what he was about to confess.

"I-" Harry sucks in a shaky breath, "I-um, I told him to fuck off and that I didn't need him to tell me what to do." 

Harry shakes his head. "He wasn't even mad. He asked me again five minutes later but this time I told him if he was just going to-to boss me around that I didn't n-need him..." 

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, scratching the back of his head. Flash watches him calmly, letting him take his time.

"It only got worse after that. Of course we still had our dates, but they gradually started to be replaced by me getting drunk and fighting with Peter. Or-more accurately-yelling at him until he left me alone."

Harry swallows hard, feeling a dark heaviness in his chest. 

"But one night... one night he didn't leave me alone."

Flash can already tell where this is going, but he doesn't say anything. 

"And um, I hit him."

Flash sucks in a breath, but quickly recovers. It's nothing he hasn't done to Peter himself, but it's different when you're not in a relationship with him.

"It only happened a few times," Harry says, "But sometimes I did it hard enough to leave marks." He says quietly. 

Flash rubs Harry's back.

"Maybe-" he sighs, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore. I think we've both shared enough, yeah?"

Harry examines Flash for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, you're right..." 

Flash stands up from the bench and reaches out his hand for Harry. Harry takes it and stands beside Flash.

"Why don't we do something nice for Pete?"

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Not 15 minutes later, Flash and Harry arrive back at the empty dimly lit church with a bouquet of flowers.

Flash places the flowers on top of the casket, then slowly turns to Harry.

"For... for an unlikely friendship," He says. Harry gives Flash a slight smile and nods. 

Harry walks up to the casket and places his hand on it. "I'm sorry, Pete."

Flash places his hand on it, too. "Me too. I should have just told you how I felt."

"I should have tried to make it easier for us. We could have compromised, talked it out, but I was too dumb and blind and it's all my fault," Harry says, but stops himself from crying again. "Please forgive me Pete. Forgive us, Pete. We love you."

Flash stands back and puts a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We should go. It's getting late."

Harry stares at the casket a bit longer, then glances up to a small framed photo of Peter sitting in a large field on a summer day. He wonders if Aunt May took that picture, or Ned or MJ. Harry looks back to the casket one last time, before placing a kiss on the dark oak wood, following Flash to the exit.


End file.
